villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nagi Ando
Nagi Ando is a main character and antagonist of the movie Sadako 3D 2, replacing Sadako in that role. She is portrayed by Japanese child actress Kokoro Hirasawa. Nagi is a demon claimed to be Sadako's heir and daughter. Nagi enters Akane's body. Nagi exits Akane's body. Nagi attacks and kills the nurse. Nagi attacks Akane, and puts her in coma. Nagi attacks and kills several other people in the hospital while Kashiwada's landlord sits in a garden, reads his letters, and proclaims that the heir is born. Akane is moved to a room under the hospital and announced dead. Takanori blames Nagi for Akane's condition, and brings her to his younger sister, Fuko. He distances himself from Fuko, and Nagi and begins working as a guard at Asakawa Hospital, guarding Akane. Fuko cares for Nagi and enrolls her in Yuki kindergarten. Nagi constantly draws creepy drawings, depicting various people's deaths. At one point, she draws Akane in her room. At Yuki, Nagi was often teased and bullied by Yuna and others. Nagi draws Kakiuchi's wife's death and Yuna tears up her drawing. Nagi curses a passerby and the spirits throw him off a bridge. Fuko and Nagi come to their apartment. Nagi draws Yuna's death. Nagi sits in front of laptop, and sends out a curse. Nagi appears in Kakuichi's apartment and forces his wife to commit suicide by stabbing herself in the eye with a knife. Nagi curses Yuna. Soon after, she is killed by the spirits and found dead in the nearby river. Fuko watches as Yuna's mother drags her out of the river, and rebembers Nagi's drawing. She turns around and sees Nagi in the forest, and begins to understand that she has something to do with it. Nagi and Fuko return home. Fuko stands by a filled bath and recalls Yuna's death. She then turns around and calls for Nagi, but she doesn't respond. After this, Fuko has a nightmare about her mother and awakes sitting behind the table. She sees Nagi through the glass door, who looks at her, and runs away. Later, Nagi kills another woman, and Kakiuchi is assigned to investigate the case. Nagi takes Igarashi's laptop and uses it to send out a curse. Igarashi notices it, slaps Nagi's hand, scolds her for taking her laptop and takes it back. Nagi curses Igarashi and soon she is killed. Nagi appears behind Koiso's wheelchair and pushes him down the stairs, killing him. Fuko takes Nagi to Kamimura. Nagi draws a spirits attack on a train and Kamimura's death. Nagi talks with Kamimura, tells her everything about her life, and says that she, as well as everyone else, will die, shocking and horrifying her. Nagi disappears, and Fuko notices it. Nagi appears on a platform and one of the passengers notices her. She turns around and looks in the camera, causing disruptions in it. Soon after, spirits attack the train, and kill everyone on it. Fuko arrives on the scene and meets with Nagi. Fuko, Nagi and Takanori come home, and Nagi seemingly goes to sleep. Meanwhile, Kakiuchi finds and watches the security camera recording before the train accident and sees Nagi on it. He then experiences visions of Akane's room and learns of Asakawa hospital. Kakiuchi comes to Asakawa Hospital, meets Takanori, and asks him about Nagi, and Akane, but he refuses to disclose anything other than Akane's death. Fuko comes to prison, and meets Kashiwada. He tells her that Nagi is Sadako's child. Nagi emerges from the laptop and screams at Fuko. Nagi and Fuko head home and Sadako appears behind Nagi. Fuko comes home and is terrorised by Nagi and her mother. Kakiuchi tracks down Nagi, comes to Yuki, and finally sees her in the cortyard. Fuko comes to Yuki, and meets Nagi. Fuko takes Nagi to the shore and tries to kill her by throwing h on the wayer in the sea from the bridge, but eventually is unable to. Fuko takes Nagi back to Yuki and goes to the hospital to speak with Takanori. Later, that evening, Nagi disappears from Yuki and appears in Asakawa Hospital. Fuko comes to Yuki, and learns about Nagi's disapperance. She rushes to the hospital, calls Takanori, and informs him of Nagi's disapperance. Takanori sees her on a security camera and goes to her. Kakuichi and Fuko come to the hospital. Kakiuchi beats up Takanori, and tries to kill Nagi, and Fuko. Nagi, and Fuko enter Akane's room. Kakiuchi bursts in the room and shoots and kills Akane. Enraged Nagi and Sadako kill Kakiuchi by forcing him to shoot himself in the head. Fuko manages to take Nagi from Sadako, and she returns them to Akane's room. Sometime later, Fuko and Nagi have a picnic at a meadow and Nagi continues to kill people and send out a curse. Victims # Unnamed nurse # Unnamed man # Kakiuchi's wife # Yuna # Unnamed woman # Igarashi # Yugo Koizo # Train full of people # Fumika Kamimura # A group of nurses # Akane Ayukawa # Mitsugi Kakiuchi kt8zesFZKsI.jpg|Infant Nagi. tQMckmL3d1U.jpg oX9cL37C5Qg.jpg|Nagi spits out hair and kills the nurse. SezQCmnSPdQ.jpg|Infant Nagi with Akane and Takanori. hbrZOnnxkWk.jpg|Nagi insde the ring. -gH4wgd66T0.jpg 9rxvpzHypNo.jpg 8Sr8P1NmWn8.jpg otmgnU_z2vY.jpg|Nagi drawing. 6EeQ1sVK9Y0.jpg ZFPDRHp_ofI.jpg n7IhPbkoEwI.jpg| Nagi with Yuna. XIdLPx8lzko.jpg GOHXRRvIGWg.jpg|Nagi looks at Yuna. L0z25ywX76s.jpg -a-hI4E2he8.jpg 33AsH4Yo9V8.jpg IXM7eh0UqBg.jpg FsvhiQcdPHE.jpg kgKhjIzUCk0.jpg jVkfYV6RWgQ.jpg|Nagi sits in front of Fuko's laptop, using it to send out a curse. zcFdsJFw_IE.jpg 3Lj15alGBx4.jpg ap74-d9hP5w.jpg kqQtPgX3bYk.jpg uPKqX4jLhg8.jpg|Nagi using Kakiuchi's wife's laptop. IbOJN8BR2tU.jpg|Nagi's reflectiion appears in a knife which she uses to kill Kakiuchi's wife. yFA_mFN3IxY.jpg|Nagi in the forest after killing Yuna. TTpi3Qxh9Sg.jpg ru_nyRHrvKA.jpg|Kamimura is disturbed by Nagi. bVZXSiSHiqE.jpg|Nagi emerges from a laptop and screams at Fuko. -qp0IYjwfk8.jpg|Nagi with Sadako. eFO2Uj7m5TQ.jpg PEr41j0zKFI.jpg nIJ-FsaqSeM.jpg VqJZ3DOwt8o.jpg 6N0S5VR-qtU.jpg|Nagi laughs at Fuko. lcFgzFogLNQ.jpg|Nagi at Yuki kindergarten. JXwP1zZ89ws.jpg 2W-dkKRq0Do.jpg|Nagi looks at Kakiuchi. Category:DemonCategory:SupernaturalCategory:MurdererCategory:DeitiesCategory:MagicCategory:Serial KillersCategory:Kid VillainsCategory:VillainessesCategory:Live Action VillainsCategory:Movie Villains